


lover

by gongqing



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	lover

lover

 

Thor以为这是一场梦，他没有想过沉浸在失去最后一个亲人的伤痛里的他会做这样荒诞的梦。但这梦，虽然荒唐，却一切都真切的要命。

Loki躺在他怀里，也躺在另一个Thor怀里，他左拥右抱，左右逢迎，一边把腿勾在他身上一边又扭头去亲吻另一个自己。

他认识那个自己，还有着一头金色长发时候的自己，那个时候的他对Loki这个小骗子可是满满的不信任，甚至不喜欢他。

“Loki，”

那样不信任Loki的人怎么值得他的Loki去亲吻？Thor嫉妒心大发，直接把Loki整个拉到怀里，扭过他的头仔仔细细的亲吻他的额头、眼睛、鼻尖和嘴唇。

索尔不知道为什么会突然多一个短发的他在床上，而且脸上还带着一点伤，不过他在亲吻他的Loki。

没有人可以碰他的Loki！索尔又拉着Loki回到他的怀里，用手揉捏他的胸部让他呻吟出声。

Thor愤怒的吼了一声，急忙把Loki往怀里护。而Loki阻止了他的哥哥们要把他撕扯成两半的行为。

“一起么，我的哥哥们？不需要争抢，我就在这，我是你们的。”

Loki左右亲了Thor和索尔，然后撩开黑发，用手在Thor胸口画圈。他的腿很快被分开，索尔用舌头开始开拓Loki的下面，他没有太多的耐心，甚至有一点急躁。

而Thor还在失而复得的惊喜中，他把每一步都做的又温柔又郑重，烙在Loki脖颈处的每一个吻痕都像一句誓言。Loki被他的亲吻弄的发痒，前挺着胸膛把自己的乳头往他嘴里送，他太想有人吸一吸那里缓解一下胀痛感了。

两个哥哥的存在带给他的快感无疑是双重的，他们不一样，一个温柔些，一个粗暴些，但照顾到了他身体的每一寸，让他的欲火被完全挑起。

 

“嗯啊……”

索尔用舌尖破开他的小穴，然后模仿抽插的动作一下一下往里顶弄，直到那处也开始迎合，一张一合的兴奋起来，渴望着更粗的东西顶的更深。

Thor用手握住Loki已经翘起的阴茎，用掌心慢慢的摩挲，这无疑刺激了Loki，勾在他腿上的小腿开始发力，Loki自己挺动腰身慢慢的操他的手。

而这举动让索尔变得不方便，于是他在Loki动着屁股离开他舌头的时候打了一下他的屁股，然后他把手指伸进已经被唾液润滑过的小穴里。Loki在动着腰操Thor的手的时候也被另一只手操着，他嘴里发出细微的呻吟，然后很快被Thor的亲吻吞掉。

索尔开始亲吻舔咬Loki的后背，在光滑的皮肤上面留下牙印宣誓主权，而且Thor发现了他在有意掩盖自己的吻痕，于是他不甘示弱的用力亲吻Loki，然后空闲的那只手把Loki搂住。

无论在什么什么时候，雷神的占有欲都是旺盛的，索尔从身后环抱住Loki，手指捏上刚刚被Thor吸允到红肿的乳头，不轻不重的捻动让Loki哼出声。但是Thor一直堵着他的嘴，这让他很快就应接不暇，然后因为缺氧憋到眼泪汪汪。

Thor松开Loki，让他得以自由的大口喘气和大声呻吟，他转去亲吻Loki嘴角挂着的泪水，他很后悔没有来得及多亲吻一点Loki，所以他要把这些都补上。

“今天我是你的珍视之物么，哥哥？”

“你是，你一直是。”

听到Thor肯定回答的Loki笑着用胳膊环上他的脖子，主动奉上自己的嘴唇。而索尔显然不高兴Loki对其他人主动，强硬的分开他的双腿把四根手指伸进去抽插出水声。

Loki察觉到了这吃醋的表现，于是他又回过头来去问另一个哥哥他是不是他的珍宝。

“你是我的珍宝，也是我的小婊子，浪货。”

索尔揉捏着他的臀瓣，让白嫩的屁股被折磨到泛红，他毫不客气的挺身直入，一下子撑开Loki，然后狠狠的插到最深处。脏话刺激了Loki的神级，所以他叫的也越来越浪。

“啊--太深了……”

Loki尖叫着抓紧了Thor的胳膊，而索尔似乎还嫌干的不够似的往里塞，恨不得连囊带都塞进那个美妙的地方。

索尔开始抽动起来，Loki一下一下的撞在Thor身上，对方将他的阴茎和自己的并到一起摩擦，两根同样炙热的东西互相蹭在一起，又因为索尔的顶弄导致他们不能控制住磨擦的频率。

Loki抓在Thor身上的手指越发用力，没了一开始想要追求刺激的想法，他感觉自己快要被两个哥哥弄疯了。

索尔不断进出他身体的最深处，撞击拍打他的臀部，他感觉得到他们连接处的粘液被拍打成沫护在他的屁股上。而Thor又开始照顾他敏感的前胸，把乳头吸允的啧啧有声。

“等一下……啊--”

Loki直接被操射出来，温热的精液浇满了Thor的小腹。Thor把满手的精液抹到他腿跟处然后按住他的腿让他夹紧自己，和索尔一前一后操起他的后面和腿跟敏感部位来。

夹紧的腿让他被操的感觉更加明显，腿间湿滑一片而Thor硬的发烫仿佛要烫伤他。

现在他唯一能做的就是喘气和尖叫，然而他的两个欲望旺盛的哥哥并不会就此放过他。

“别……不能这样……”

被抱起来的时候Loki暗叫不好，虽然这个提议是他提出来的，但是他可不认为自己能够同时被两个Thor的阴茎操 。

但是他被钉在索尔的阴茎上不能逃跑，而Thor抱着他试探的往他身体里挤。

“放松，Loki，你不会受伤的。”

Thor抚摸着Loki的后颈亲吻他的脸颊让他安心，等他放松下来就顺着已经被操软的穴口进去，两根同样炙热的肉棒在他的体内同时操着他，一个快一个慢，频率不一样更让Loki难耐。他感觉自己被填的过分满，Thor抓着他的胳膊环住自己，而索尔掐着他的腰让他一上一下的迎合正在操他的两根阴茎。

“嗯啊.....我受不了了......”

“Loki，相信你自己，夹好了。”

索尔凑在Loki耳边说话，舔弄他的耳垂发出色情的水声，Loki浑身发软的被两个哥哥夹在中间，Thor也不甘落于人后的亲吻啃咬他另一边的耳垂和肩骨。Thor和索尔没有交流，他们在暗中较劲，比试谁更让Loki舒服。

而Loki已经要被他们弄到神志不清，含糊的叫着接受每一个人的亲吻，快感支配的他满脸泪水，腿被操的合不拢，而屁股那还在不断流水，索尔和Thor争前恐后的灌满他爱抚他。他往前跌去是Thor宽厚的胸膛，往后倒去也是有力的身躯，他们一直有力的支撑着他，直到他哭着祈求他们慢一点，或者至少不要两个同时干他。

“Loki，Loki，我的Loki。”

Thor亲吻Loki，尽可能的吻去他脸上的泪水，索尔因为Loki一直面向Thor而开始不满，他从Loki体内抽出，把人强行转到面对他。

“对他好一点。”

Thor握起拳头，对索尔怒目相向，索尔并不理会他的威胁，把Loki搂在怀里宣誓主权。Thor看起来是比他更有气势更强大，但在Loki身上他一点让步都不会有。

“Loki，你更喜欢谁？”

索尔重新操进Loki体内，一边顶弄一边问他。Loki精疲力竭的只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音，但是索尔并不肯放过他，他越不回答就顶的越狠，每一下都又深又重。

“喜欢哥哥呜......慢一点，索尔.......”

“喜欢哪个哥哥？”

“你们不是同一个人么.......啊.......”

“Loki，”

握住自己和Loki的勃起同时撸动的Thor从身后亲吻Loki的后颈，他感觉这里的自己不是同一个自己，但Loki却是自始而终的是他的Loki，他亲吻他，呼喊着他的名字，祈求他不要离开自己，无论是现在还是将来。

“Thor......”

Loki从索尔怀里扭头和Thor亲吻，回应他那颗还带着痛苦的心。索尔拉着Loki的手把他压回怀里可Thor又环抱住他让他不能逃离。一个长达到足以窒息的亲吻。

这短暂的缓冲过后是更激烈的情事，Loki鼓着小腹被两根阴茎榨的汁水直流，前面已经射不出什么开始无力的流水。索尔掐着他的腰，而Thor揉捏着他的乳尖。他不需要做什么，只是被夹在中间长大腿挨肏。

“慢一点，你们唔.......”

就和索尔说的那样，他完全能够受得住两个人，但是这强烈的快感简直是要把他吞没。额头沁出的汗让他的黑发粘连在一起，配上水汪汪的眼睛看起来更加诱人，等他昏过去的时候，肚子里已经灌满了乳白色的精液。

“Loki......my lover”

Thor盯着Loki安静的睡颜，克制而又温柔的亲吻他的脸颊，对他来说，这是一个太不真实的梦了。索尔的蓝眼睛如鹰一般盯着他，手明晃晃的揽在Loki身上。

“好好照顾他，别弄丢他第二次。”

“他永远是我的。”

索尔还不知道Thor经历了什么，但他只知道这个小骗子永远是他的，也只能是他的。

Thor不置可否，躺在Loki的另一边将他拥入怀，他们两个都争抢着把Loki放在怀里，却又不敢大动作吵醒他。

\--  
“早安，brother.”

Thor从梦中醒来，睁眼便是刺目的阳光和熟悉的声音。

“Loki！”

“怎么？夜里求着我别离开的人不是你了么？”

睡衣大敞着露出半边肩膀，上面是宣誓主权一般的清晰爱痕，Loki支着头看他，脚却开始不安分的在他小腿上蹭动。

惊喜一下子冲昏他的大脑，Thor把Loki压到身下狠狠的亲吻，他就知道，他的小骗子一定不会丢下他的。


End file.
